Eyes White and the Seven Dorks
by Hugs Lee 13
Summary: This is a NarutoSnow White crossover written for the sole purpose of torturing a certain character. Please read and review! Only you can decide whether or not it should be a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Good day to you! This is Hugs Lee 13! Today I will be torturing Neji! Happy reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Snow White._

Chapter One

Let the Games Begin

I adjusted my wings, flipped to the correct page in my ancient book and began to read. "Once upon a time, in a castle about fifteen yards from here, there lived a queen. Now, the queen was very sad and rather lonely because she did not have a child. Until one day she learned that she was pregnant. When she found out, she became so excited that she spilled chocolate all over her white bed sheets. When she saw this she took it as an omen. 'I,' she said, ' Am going to have a child. Their skin and eyes will be as pale as these sheets, and their hair will be chocolate brown. They are to be called "Eyes White", because of their eyes as white as these ruined sheets.' And indeed, nine months later, her child was born. The queen only lived long enough to hold her baby in her arms and say ' Your name will be Eyes White.' Soon afterwards she died.

"And as the child grew, its beauty also grew, until its chocolate brown hair reached to its waist and its white eyes shone with the joyfulness of youth. Unfortunately, misfortune was about to descend on little Eyes White.

"The king, Eyes White's father, had become lonely. He decided to adopt a child whose family had been killed in a clan feud. The king doted on the child extraneously. He gave him expensive and magical presents, and constantly told the child that he was the most handsome boy in all the land.

"One of the presents that he gave the boy was a magical set of sake glasses. The king had intended the glasses to be used at the little boy's wedding someday, but the clever orphan found another use for them. He discovered that when the glasses were filled with sake and just a drop of ramen broth they did something extremely unusual. The liquid filled vessels would show the answer to any question you asked it.

"Any normal boy would use this kind of magic to spy on pretty girls, or find out the answers to a test. But not this boy! He was very vain. So when he played with his sake glasses, the first (and only) question that he would ask them would be "Bowl of sake in my hand, who is the hottest in the land?" And the glass would always show the adopted prince his own reflection.

"Until seven years later, when the adopted prince was fourteen. When he asked the sake bowl his customary question, the alcohol wavered, and instead of showing the boys reflection, it wavered to show that of his fifteen year-old adopted sibling.

"The prince was furious. How could Eyes White be hotter than him? In his rage, he ordered Eyes White to move out of the castle."

I sighed as I closed my book. "That was about three minutes ago. Dear Eyes White should be coming out any moment." I turned back to the castle.

As I watched, the window in the castle wall flew open. Several suitcases, a stuffed unicorn, a stack of books, and a crate of instant ramen were thrown out of the window. I heard a boy shout, and then watched as a dark-haired figure was thrown out of the window. "And don't come back!" a male voice shouted from the castle.

Eyes White (for that was who was thrown out of the window) stood up and dusted themselves off. As they walked toward me I could hear them muttering under their breath. "Stupid idiot Sasuke... What on earth was he doing? What makes him think that he can throw me around like that? What am I even doing here?"

"And now, dear children," I said, "It is time to introduce Eyes White!" I began to applaud as Eyes White reached me. "Welcome, Eyes White!"

Neji glared at me. "What the heck are you talking about?"

**Now, dear friends, it is time for you to decide! Shall I continue this little Naruto/Snow White crossover, or shall I just leave Neji in peace? Only his fangirls can decide (as well as the rest of you who just want to see Neji tortured)! Please review!**


	2. GOMEN!

**Hello everyone! How are you? I myself am fine… Anyways, I thought you should know a) I'm not dead, b) I will be back, and c) don't hold your breaths. High school is harder than expected…. So, I will be back, I promise! I can't stop thinking of mew plot ideas (especially or IWWFTWATO), but I don't actually have time to write them down. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed all of my stories thus far. Maybe I'll be back after home coming….**


End file.
